Truth or Dare
by bubblegumpandabear
Summary: In a game of truth or dare, Naruto realizes his feelings for a certain scarecrow shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story to actually post. I've written stuff before, but I've never posted it somewhere. This is a kakanaru fic. I couldn't get the paring out of my head after coming across a super cute kakanaru one shot. I just couldn't get the pairing out of my head! UGH! If you don't like boy x boy that's ok and I respect it. You don't have to read it, and if people like this short story, I'll definitely be posting other stories as well with other pairings. So I hope people like it :)

**Summary:** In a game of truth or dare, Naruto realizes his feelings for a certain scarecrow shinobi.

"Come on! He's…it's Kakashi!" Naruto complained. Sakura grinned evilly. Her and the rest of the rookie 12 were playing truth or dare on a cool autumn morning. "He's like, 50!" Naruto continued.

"Don't insult him, Naruto. You and I both know he's not a day over 26." Sakura insisted. "Come on. He's wearing his mask all the time, too so it's not like it'll be a real kiss." Naruto made a face at the word 'kiss'. "I thought you could do anything. That you'd never back down from a dare." She teased.

Naruto blanched. He did say that, didn't he? He bit his bottom lip and stood up. "Where is he?" He asked, defeated. Everyone whooped, jumping up with him. They led him to a bench where the scarecrow sat, his right hand resting on his right knee and his left hand holding his porn novel with the other.

"Oh God." Naruto whispered to himself. "What do I do?" He asked. Kiba smirked and pointed. "You have to run up to him and just kiss him. And I mean a real kiss. Longer than a few seconds. In fact, Akamaru will go get you when your time's up. And it's not just a peck on the lips. A _real kiss, _Naruto."

Naruto's cheeks went pink and everyone laughed. Kiba pushed Naruto twords Kakashi and Naruto closed his eyes. "Go! Or you have to give up ramen for a week!" Sakura yelled. "And pay each of us 20 dollars!" Ino added, making Chouji smirk.

Naruto turned away from them and broke into a sprint. He didn't have 20 dollars, let alone 20 dollars for all of them. And no way was he going to give up his ramen. "You're all going to owe me a ramen buffet!" He yelled, closing in on his ex-teacher.

Naruto leaped onto the bench and wrenched Kakashi's face away from the book, smashing his lips onto the older man's. He could feel Kakashi's warm lips even with the mask on.

Kakashi sputtered and fell to the ground, but Naruto held their lip lock. He heard Naruto coming twords him yelling something about ramen, then next thing he knew, his ex-student was straddling his hips and kissing the mask off his face.

They were both completely lost. Naruto fisted Kakashi's silver hair and waited for Akamaru to shove is fat head in the picture. Howling laughter rang in his ears. Finally, when he thought he was going to suffocate, Naruto felt a cold, wet nudge on his thigh.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Ino cried, laughing so hard her eyes were watering. Akamaru barked, jumping around excitedly. Naruto looked down at kakashi underneath him, face red. "Sorry. It was a dare."

Kakashi stared at him wide-eyed. "Uh-huh." Naruto hesitantly hooked his finger around the mask, tugging it down an inch to show Kakashi's cheek redder than a tomato. "You're blushing!" Sakura yelled for the world to hear.

Kakashi cleared his throat and sat up, pulling his mask back over his cheek. "I am simply surprised Naruto of all people knows how to kiss. Tell me, when did you learn how to use a tongue?" He asked shamelessly. Naruto glared at him. "I traveled with Jiraiya for three years. You don't seriously think training is all we did?" He said in a suggestive tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Awww are you two flirting?" Kiba cooed, making Naruto blush harder. Kakashi rolled his visible eye and looked at Naruto. Ignoring the comment, Naruto continued. "And there was no tongue!"

Realizing the awkward position they were in, Naruto got off of his teacher's lap and narrowed his eyes at Sakura. Before he could say anything, another voice made him go red again. "Hn. Dobe, I didn't know you liked men." Sasuke so kindly teased from behind them.

"It was a dare!" Naruto shouted. "And you guys owe me ramen!" He yelled. Sasuke shook his head. "I'll have to be careful around you. Wouldn't want to get jumped."

"SASUKE-TEME!"

**~.~.~**

Like I said before, this is my first story here. I actually have more to it, so I can add more if people want :) Even if I did add more, I have to warn it would not be some 25+ chapter story (at least I don't think so. I can't really predict what the vicious plot bunnies will do, lol) It's just something that popped in my mind and continued to gnaw at it until I wrote it out. Then I thought 'why not post it on fanfiction?' So here it is! Hope you like it! Please leave reviews and I welcome constructive criticism :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, ok. I got two positive reviews and that was good enough for me to post more! I'll try to keep updating fast, but I've got lots of school stuff to do, so we'll see. Hope you like it!

**~.~.~**

Uzumaki Naruto had a problem. No, it was not ramen related. Actually, he was in love. Now why was that a problem? He was in love with his ex-teacher. What started it? The damn kiss dare one month ago. So what did he do? He got out of his bed, hiked out to a certain pink haired kunoichi's apartment, and racked on the door until someone answered.

"Naruto! What are you doing out here!" Sakura growled, waiving a threatening fist. Surprisingly, that didn't faze the blonde. "This is all your fault!" He yelled, pushing past her into her apartment. Ino sat on the couch along with Hinata.

"Naruto! Ino yelled, checking the time. "It's, like, 2:00 in the morning!"

"You damn girls and your stupid dares!" he cried, plopping down on the couch. "Your damn boyfriend, too Hinata!" He growled, referring to Kiba. She blushed. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

He stayed silent for a while, but when Ino and Sakura began threatening with fists again, he cracked. "What do you do when you can't get someone out of your head?"

"…Huh?"

He sighed. "How do you stop loving someone?"

Sakura laughed. "You can't. Why, are you in love? Naruto when did you start liking this person? Last week? On the way here?"

"All year, Sakura." She stared at him wide eyed. "What!?" She yelled. "You've liked someone for a whole year now and kept it a secret this whole time!?"

"No! Yes! Ugh, I don't know!" He yelled, hiding his face with his hands.

"Explain." Ino ordered.

"So…at first I would find myself looking at them and just...I don't know. Noticing things about them, I guess. It's hard to explain. Then _that_ happened and it just blew up and I can't get them out of my mind." He whined. "The thing is, I'm the polar opposite of their type."

Sakura's eyes widened more than Naruto thought possible. "No way." He blushed. "You came in here talking about dares, didn't you?" He didn't answer. "YOU LIKE KAKAKSHI!" She screeched for the world to hear.

He hid is face with his hands again, completely embarrassed. "I'm so confused!" He admitted. "I don't get it. I mean, the only part of his face I've ever seen is his _eye._ We didn't even really kiss. His lips were covered by the mask." He shook his head. "And," he added, "He's like, way older than me. I guess that's not really a big issue since I'm 18, but still! I don't get how this happened!"

Hinata comfortingly placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I d-don't know why I came to like K-Kiba either. He's very r-rash and loves dogs on an unnatural level. But I like him, and th-that's all that really m-matters! I like being with him, and he l-likes being with me. You should go for it."

Naruto looked at her, surprised. "Are you confused since Kakashi's a guy?" Ino asked. "Nah. I've known I swung that way for a long time now. I'm just confused because when I hardly think about it, I hardly know him! How do you fall in love with someone you don't know! I mean, I know the random citizens of Konoha better than I know Kakashi."

Sakura chuckled at the comment, then gasped. "Oh my God!" Naruto looked at her curiously. "We can help you!" She shouted, excitedly. 'Oh my God' indeed.

~.~.~

"Your prince is late." Sasuke informed Naruto of, smirking. After the war, he'd been allowed back into Konoha because of his sharingan bloodline, but he was on probation. He wasn't allowed to do missions alone, or become Hokage, like he claimed at the spur of the moment when he joined Konoha in the war.

Even though they were Jounins like Kakashi, they learned they wouldn't be able to take on a team until they had been Jounins for two years, then took a test to see if they were ready to teach. So they still met up with their ex-teacher to train, as he had not yet found another team that could pass his test.

"Shut up, teme." Naruto growled. All of the rookie 12 were now aware of Naruto's crush and were trying to help in their own strange ways. How they found out? He suspected it was Ino, but he had no proof.

Suddenly, with a poof and a 'Yo!' Kakashi appeared in front of them. Sasuke elbowed his ribs and Naruto pushed him away, trying not to flush. "What do you kiddies want to do today?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Come on sensei, we're not kids. We're 18 now! Legal adults!" Sakura protested, sending Naruto a look. "Hn." Sasuke agreed. "I am no longer a child."

"Sasuke, you were never a child." Sakura teased. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. Kakashi blinked. "Ok, I don't even want to know what's going on here. Let's just practice controlling our chakra as a warm up."

They nodded and began carefully walking on water. Eventually, they moved on to sparring and working on individual things. Sakura was trying to enhance the time it took to heal things, Sasuke was working on his sword technique, and Naruto was working on a new rasengan.

"Naruto, what exactly are you trying to do?" Kakashi called over to Naruto as another explosion came from his side of the training field. "I'm trying to make a fire based rasengan."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, wondering what he was even talking about. "Dobe, you need fire to do that." Sasuke smirked.

"Haha, seriously? I didn't know!" Naruto shouted sarcastically. "The better way to put it would be a Kyuubi rasengan. Using kyuubi's chakra _and_ my chakra at the same time, swirling in the rasengan. I called it fire because every time I try, I end up making fire…"

Kakashi stared at the blond wide eyed. "Wow, I'm not even sure if that's possible Naruto. Maa, you come up with the craziest ideas!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, it was Kurama's idea." He said, trying again.

He held his hand out, forming the rasengan, then his hand began shaking violently and a ball of fire blew up in his face. Kakashi sighed. "You have to…let me think. I don't even know what to suggest for this."

He watched closely as Naruto tried again. "Ok, so your chakra is blue, no?" Naruto nodded. "And kyuubi's is red." Naruto nodded again. Kakashi scratched his cheek, something Naruto had noticed he did when thinking hard. He shook his head and tried to focus on what Kakashi was saying.

"So…if you mix them…shouldn't it be purple?" Naruto stopped. "Wow that makes a lot of sense! How did I not figure that out on my own!?"

"Because you're a dobe."

"Because you're an idiot." Sakura and Sasuke said simultaneously. "Feeling the love, guys. Thanks." Naruto whined. Kakashi's soft chuckle from a few feet away made Naruto feel unconscious. _God, I probably look like a mess. I sho…why the hell am I worried about how I look!? What am I, a woman!? God this liking someone business is turning me into the worst excuse for a man!_

**_Since when were you a man?_** A familiar voice rang through his head. He growled. _You jerk. I'm a man. Just a man who…_

_**Just a man who needs to man up? **_ The fox chuckled. Naruto glared at the air in front of him, pretending it was kyuubi's face.

_Shut. Up. Aren't you supposed to be helping me? Making me feel insignificant in the world is not helping me, Kurama._

_**I know, I know. But it's fun so I continue. **_ Naruto lost control of the new rasengan and fell on his butt. He got up and tried again…only to fall over again. **_You know, it's quite amusing to watch you fail._**

"ASS!" Naruto accidently screamed out loud, getting strange looks. _God, now he thinks I'm crazy._ He thought, avoiding Kakashi's looks of confusion. "What did I do?" He head the man ask. He mentally punched himself.

_**Think of it like this. A blender mixes things together at the bottom, and you add things through the top. When there's nothing left to add, you close the top and continue blending.**_

****_Wait…hold on. You mean, add the chakra at the top of the ball and focus on mixing…at the bottom?_

_**I guess.**_

****_What do you mean 'you guess'? _

_**I mean I guess. I'm not an expert at human chakra. **_

****Naruto rolled his eyes and took kyuubi's advice to try thinking like a blender. He felt like an idiot. Suddenly, the two chakras began to mix a turn a strange glowing purple color. Mesmerized with the color, he jumped back, cutting off the flow of chakra.

Something kept him from actually falling this time, something big. He turned to see Kakashi behind him, bent over. "What happened?"

"You kicked me where it counts!" He said in a pained voice. Sakura rushed over, asking what was wrong, and he shooed her away. "_No, _Sakura. I do not want you healing me. That would not end well."

She walked away giving Naruto a knowing look and a sly smile. "You know what, Sensei? Sasuke and I were going to leave early today and…hang out."

Kakashi looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Sasuke and I are going to leave early. We'll meet you at Ichiraku's at five!" She shouted, dragging a confused and annoyed looking Sasuke out of the training grounds.

Kakashi sighed and carefully stood up. "You know what? I think I'm going to lay down in the sun somewhere."

Naruto smirked. "Race you to the fourth's head." Then he took off, leaving Kakashi behind him. Naruto had really come to take after his father's title 'Yellow flash', as his father had used his last hours after the war before he disappeared to teach him his secrets and just…talk. Naruto was surprised how much he missed his dad when he hardly knew him. He suspected it was mainly because he knew the chances of ever seeing him again were slim. While alive, anyway.

Finally reaching the top, he found kakashi already there. "What!?" he sputtered, watching Kakashi plat with the grass. "Body flicker." Kakashi replied, probably smirking under the mask. Naruto glared. "Come on, don't be mad. You never said I only had to run."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat next to him in his favorite spot. It was a little nook between the spikes of the fourth's hair. He touched the tip of a spike, wondering if the real thing was that hard, or soft like his own.

"It was soft." Kakashi whispered, as if reading his student's mind. "Hmm?" Naruto asked, wanting him to elaborate. "Oh, I was just thinking about Pakkun's fur. It used to be so soft, but now it's different."

Ok, so maybe he didn't read Naruto's mind. "Where does Pakkun go when he's not summoned anyway?"

Kakashi sat up. "Uh…damn Naruto, you're really stumping me today. I have no idea where he goes." Kakashi lay back down again, mumbling something about giant dog houses. He peeked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Naruto's hair was a pretty spectacular sight in the sunlight, practically glowing gold, but it was the eyes that Kakashi found himself mesmerized with.

His eyes were a unique deep blue, having slightly become darker as he aged. Kakashi fought the urge to look directly in them with both of his own eyes, and picked at another weed. _God, I'm such a creep, thinking about him like that while sitting on his father's monument. _He scolded himself.

Naruto snuck a peek at his ex-teacher, and quickly turned back to the clouds. _This is kind of peaceful. I can see why Shikamaru likes this. _

_**Why don't you just do something already? He's right there! Jump him!**_

****_What!?_ Naruto protested, mortified by his tenant's comments.

**_ I don't understand why you humans wait like this. At this rate you'll be dead and I'll have a new jinchuuriki before you make a move._**

****_I'm getting there! Sorry I don't want to jump someone the second I see someone I like. And the dare doesn't count!_

"You know," Kakashi said, ending Kyuubi and Naruto's conversation, "The sun makes me so tired." He yawned, stretching his arms out. Naruto laughed. "Is that why you're always late?"

"Maybe." The man replied over his shoulder. "You're right though. It's still pretty early and I feel like I've been training with Gai."

He got no reply. Kakashi seemed to be out cold. Naruto considered taking off the mask, then decided not to. It'd be more fun if he caught him off guard while he was awake. Taking in the silence, Naruto closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was snoring into the night.

~.~.~

The first thing Naruto felt was something heavy and warm on his waist and back. Snickering rang in his head, and he slowly opened his eyes to a sunset. _How pretty_, He thought. It was one of those sunsets where the sun is a little orange ball in the sky, and the clouds were accented pink and yellow. Then he felt the pain.

The entire left side of his body felt like he slept on a rock! Which…he realized he did, when he looked at his surroundings. Noting a hand and not seeing the body, he panicked a bit, then followed the hand to the body of the man he'd been talking to.

_How the hell did this happen?_ He thought, thinking of the five foot distance when they fell asleep. Kakashi's soft silver hairs brushed against his cheek, and Naruto reached up, felling them between his fingers. Suddenly, a grey blue iris was staring back at him. Kakashi lifted his hand from Naruto's waist and rolled over, then tensed and sat up.

He looked at Naruto and pulled his mask further up his face, staring at the city below them. "What time is it?" He asked, not looking at the younger shinobi. Naruto resisted the urge to ask if he looked like a watch, and shrugged.

"We should go to the Ramen stand, Sakura and Sasuke are waiting for us." He said, wiping dirt off his clothes.

"Hey," He asked, "Are they…together now or something? I mean, they seemed closer than usual today."

Naruto covered a laugh with a cough that he felt made him sound like a diseased donkey. **_Real attractive kit, _**Kyuubi kindly commented. "Ummm, no. They're just being annoying."

"In what way?" Kakashi unexpectedly asked him. "Uh…they know something…and they're doing…stuff…to bug me about…things." He awkwardly replied. Kakashi didn't know what to say that. "Well...ok." he finally settled on.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, then finally began making their way back to the Ramen stand. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the stools, whispering about something. Naruto glared, knowing exactly what they were talking about

"You two are late. What did you do?" Sakura asked, hiding a smile by taking a sip of water from her cup. "We fell asleep." Kakashi stated, and Naruto pretended to see something interesting across the street.

"Oh. What kind of sleep?" Sasuke asked, making everyone furrow their eyebrows. "Huh? I don't understand the question." Kakashi answered, feeling like he was being interrogated.

"What kind of sleep?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura turned to him and lightly flicked his arm. "Look, Sasuke, nobody knows what that means."

"I don't know what you're trying to say." Kakashi said slowly, wondering when his student became so talkative. "How old are you?" Sasuke changed the question.

"Sasuke, stop it. What are you, my mother now?" Naruto hissed at his friend. Sasuke sent him a glare. "Dobe. I don't get it." Sasuke said, referring to Naruto's bizarre crush.

"Don't get what?" Kakashi asked, completely lost. "Did I miss something?"

"Honestly Kakashi," Sakura sighed, "Sometimes you're more clueless than Naruto." The said man's eyes widened and he scratched his cheek. "Uh…ok. Whatever. If it's important I'll find out eventually." He shrugged.

"Not if I can help it." Naruto growled under his breath. His face lit up as Ayame walked over with a bowl of Miso Ramen. "Here you go, Naruto!" She said, handing him the bowl. He broke apart his chopsticks and began slurping up the delicious noodles when she leaned over the counter to whisper in his ear.

"He's pretty good looking. Good luck!"

He nearly choked on his food, staring at her side eyed. "Huh!? How do you know!?" She smiled at him, pointing her mixing spoon at him.

"Anyone who knows you, knows. Accept for him." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the dripping spoon, now pointed at him. "What do I knot know?"

"Your future!" She cooed, wiggling her arms in a spooky way. She laughed and returned to helping her dad make the other orders. "I can't believe she knows!" Naruto squeaked, completely embarrassed.

"Naruto," Sakura admitted, "I think everyone knows. In fact, Tsunade's never gonna let you live it down!" He groaned and dropped his head to the table. _This. Is. So. Humiliating!_

**_~.~.~_**

The last chapter wasn't very long, so I tried to make this a bit longer. Constructive criticism and comments are welcomed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

*****THIS CONTAINS SPOLIERS!*****If you are not keeping up with the chapters, this may contain a few indirect spoilers. Meaning some will be half true, and half made up…if that makes sense. Basically, there's stuff based off the recent chapters. If you don't want to know the half spoilers, read past the *** which will indicate half spoilers. *****THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!*****

If you didn't notice, this will contain ideas based off of recent chapters. None of it has actually happened, but it is based off of things that have happened. Just ignore them if you are still reading Naruto and care if you get spoilers. Hope you like it :)

~.~.~

_ "Naruto…"_ Naruto didn't like the way tsunade was hissing his name. She had called for him to come to her office to clear up her understanding of things. Like a game of telephone, by the time she heard about his crush, he apparently didn't have a crush. No, apparently he was regularly doing rather kinky things in rather strange places…such as her office desk…

"Naruto, please tell me I'm not working on you and Kakashi's-"

"NO!" he interrupted, glaring at the Anbu hiding in the corner who seemed to think it was very, very funny. "It's not funny!" They both hissed at the Anbu, making them jump and fix their mask.

Naruto told her the real story, his face going red. She sighed, resting her head on the back of her chair. "God, what do you even see in him? He's so _strange…_" She said, rubbing her temples. "You sound like a mom." He pointed out, making her chuckle. "Someone has to keep you in line, Gaki." He smiled at the comment.

Tsunade had come to be a mother figure for him. When thinking about it from her view, he understood why she would be confused. Kakashi _was_ pretty strange. In fact, strange probably wouldn't be the word for it. Maybe better word was…

Suddenly the door burst open followed by a loud apology. "Jiraiya!" Tsunade growled. "Get your ass out of my office and re-enter like a civilized human being!"

"But-" The man protested, receiving a glare and leaving. "Close the door!" She screeched, and he obliged. Then he opened the door and closed it, walking to sit next to Naruto.

"What is she PMSing?" He whispered to Naruto, sliding his chair back a foot when a fist came swinging his way. "I am right here, there's no way I couldn't hear you." She growled.

*** **Half spoiler start *****

Naruto sighed, remembering what it was like when Jiraiya was gone. The man had faked his death! He'd been getting information on how to fight Obito and Madara, leaving everyone, accept for the frogs, to think he was dead. "It was for the best." He claimed, insisting it was the best way to make the enemy think they were winning or something. The pitiful excuse gained him a beating from Naruto _and _Tsunade.

After he showed up, Obito had gained the rinnegan, throwing thoughts of regrets out the window and attempted to go through with his plan. Naruto summoned Gamakichi and what did he see? The old perv riding on the toad's head! He was so shocked, he nearly forgot to move before the giant toad stepped on him. Obito was completely confused, thinking the senin was dead. Jiraiya made him realize everything he did was for nothing. Then Obito completely broke down and pulled a Nagato. He used the Rinnegan to bring everyone who died back, giving them the chance to defeat Madara and win the war.

It took a while for everyone to recover from the shock. People still died when fighting Madara, but not as many as there would have been if Obito hadn't realized he was just Madara's puppet. Naruto would never forget the look on Kakashi's face when his friend died. That was when he began finding himself noticing things about the older man.

*** **Half spoiler end *****

Jiraiya broke through his thoughts. "So what is this I hear about you and Kakashi using my books as a reference for-"

"NO!" Naruto cut him off, blushing hard. He re-explained everything to the senin. "So you just have a crush on him?" Jiraiya asked, confirming he understood.

"…why?" Naruto glared at him. "Why do you like Tsunade?" He growled, making the man turn almost as red as the marks on his cheeks. "Wh-what? I…pshh, I don't like…I don't _like_ like, Uh..."

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows and coked her head to the side, leaning forward a bit. "Answer the damn question you old man. Do you like me or not?" Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair. "I…uh…nice…tits?"

With a loud crack, Tsunade smacked him, leaving a red hand mark on the side of his cheek, and went back to the original subject. "Well, you can do what you want. But if he hurts you..." She warned, clenching her fist for effect. Naruto nodded, adding a mental note not to tell to her if he got rejected.

"What? You're just going to let him date kakashi? He's so old his hair is grey!"

"Silver, not grey. It's been like that since he was a kid." Naruto corrected. "I'm surprised. I thought tsunade would be against it and you would be totally fine with it."

"Why would I be fine with it!?" Jiraiya asked. "He reads my novels!" He stated, wide eyed. "_You_ write them." Naruto pointed out. Jiraiya nodded. "Exactly! I think you know what they're about! I don't want someone who's constantly reading my books to be date you! He'd be…weird." Jiraiya said, looking embarrassed.

"Uh…" Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. "I mean, you can do what you want since it's your life but…" He trailed off. "I guess I cared about you more than I thought. Geese, I'm being protective aren't I?" He said, seemingly having some kind of an epiphany.

"Uh…" Naruto repeated.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "Well, as long as you're happy…Yeah." He turned to Naruto, patting him on the back. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Naruto shrugged and smiled. "Plus, if he hurts you I'll ban him from ever getting my books again." He added after a thought.

Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why does everyone think I'm going to get hurt? Do they think I'm not capable of hurting him?_

_**Because you're the girl in the relationship. Everyone is protective of you, and keeps a careful eye on him, the man in the relationship.**_

_Excuse me!? I know you know I'm a guy. Since when did I become a female!?_

**_The second you began crushing on a guy eight years older than you._**

_I don't get it. _

**_You know, I'm not really up for giving you this talk…_**

_Whatever. I don't see why I can't be a guy too._

**_You're still a guy. That will never change. You're just the guy who…receives. _**

_Oh my God. _

**_Heh._**

_…_

Tsunade asked Naruto if he was alright when his face flushed a shade similar to that of a tomato. He nodded and mumbled something about his house, while getting up to leave. Just his luck, he saw the man who'd been on his mind walking down the street and abruptly turned the other direction, unable to face him. _What did I get myself into!?_

~.~.~

What exactly was under the mask? The question continued to circle through his mind while he watched Kakashi help Sasuke with his swords. It was a particularly hot day, and he'd left his Jounin jacket and vest to rest on the ground, leaving the black undershirt he wore underneath and his usual pants. Naruto expected Kakashi's mask ended at his neck, but it was actually attached to the undershirt he wore.

"You're so cute." Sakura suddenly commented, making him jump. "Didn't see you there." He replied nervously.

"It's because you're so fixated on ogling at-"

"Yeah, yeah." He interrupted. The sound of someone running past them at a very fast rate made them turn. "Oh God, hide me." Sakura whispered, spotting a two blurring dots of forest green. Naruto allowed her to crouch behind him as Gai and Rock Lee ran past the training grounds shouting something about reaching the sunset.

"Why don't you just talk to him? He's not that bad…" Naruto said, attempting to shine his hopeful friend in a good light. Just like he'd been forced to promise to do. "Are you serious? You know what? If she shaves those eyebrows, I'll consider." She said. "He's adorable…and that's as far as my thoughts get. He's like a cute puppy with a weird personality. You can't help but love him…but that's the furthest it gets."

"So he's, like, forever friend zoned?"

"Yeah." She admitted guiltily. "It's nice he's so determined though." She sent him a look. "You could follow his example."

"Uh…I think Kakashi has enough of Gai in his life. He doesn't need a second one." Naruto laughed.

"Got that right." A voice came from behind them, startling them both. "You two really need to work on sensing people. You especially, Naruto. I saw you jump when Sakura walked over." Kakashi scolded.

"I'm distracted." He replied simply. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but didn't ask, much to Naruto's relief. A hand rested on Naruto's shoulder and he looked up to see Kakashi staring at him. "Hmmm…I actually feel like eating Ramen today."

Sakura gasped and poked Naruto's cheek. "What was that for!?" He yelled, rubbing his cheek. "You know what it was for!" She hissed at him. "Kakashi," She said, turning to look at him, "Sasuke and I are going to meet Neji, Kiba, and Hinata. See you later."

Before they knew it, Sakura was, once again, dragging an unhappy looking Sasuke off twords the town. Kakashi nodded, mumbling something about suspicious students.

"Well, I guess it's just us then." Naruto awkwardly pointed out. They quietly walked to the ramen stand, not really looking at each other. _God, this is like a date or something._ Naruto thought, ignoring kyuubi's comments on the thought.

After ordering the usual, they waited in silence. Nobody else sat at the stand, or on the streets. They'd trained longer than usual, so it was practically night time. A few couples walked holding hands, window shopping. Some little kids rushed to beat their curfews. Naruto squinted at one particular kid who was entering an apartment with his mom, holding his dad's hand. _I wonder if that's what I would have been like_, He thought while the kid rushed inside, followed by his giggling parents.

"Maa, I'm exhausted." Kakashi said, trying to start conversation. "Sasuke's sword technique is perfect, but he's so focused on it being perfect it has no power. It _looks_ great, but he could do much more damage than what he's doing right now."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe he has no goals anymore so he's lost the will to be the best."

"…Smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Kakashi teased. "Oi! I'm pretty smart. Just because I'm not a genus like Shikamaru doesn't mean I'm not smart." Naruto replied jokingly.

"Here's your food." Ayame smiled at Naruto, wiggling her eyebrows when giving him his food. She handed Kakashi his bowl and left to help her father again. Naruto smiled. _The scent of ramen never gets old~_

_**Only to you.**_ His lovely friend growled. He rolled his eyes and cracked apart the chopsticks. "That's new." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto's bowl, nocking one of the chopsticks to the ground. Naruto looked in his bowl and shrugged. Looked the same to him

He bent over to find the fallen chopstick, and cursed, jumping back and knocking over his chair. "What?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto standing several feet away. "Get that thing away from me." Naruto growled.

Kakashi looked down to see a rather unnaturally large roach crawling on the chopstick. Chuckling, he kicked away both the chopstick and the roach. "You're a man, Naruto. Bugs shouldn't scare you."

"That wasn't a _bug._" He growled. "That thing was King Kong and Godzilla's fucking love child in roach form! _NOT_ a bug."

"It was probably the Aburame family's."

"Yeah, well Shino can be pretty fucking creepy, so I wouldn't be surprised." He growled, grabbing a new pair of chopsticks and eyeing the ground for more monstrous insects.

Kakashi smiled, waiting for a moment to eat his food without someone seeing his face. Naruto knew this, too. So he watched Kakashi, waiting for him to crack and show his face. He didn't.

"Why do you always hide your face?" Naruto asked, making kakashi tense. "You know why." He replied. He had told his students the story of his father, the White Fang, and his enemies that would love to get revenge, even in it meant they would fight his son.

"Well, yeah, but I'm wondering why you hide it in Konoha. I mean, there may be a few people out there who still actually care…but definitely not in Konoha."

Kakashi thought about it. "Well, it's pretty fun having people try to get sneak peeks at my face. And there are more people than you think. They come to Konoha because that's where he was from." He explained, making Naruto roll his eyes. "Well, it's not like the mask actually does anything. You look like him even with it on, and your headband covering your sharingan eye. It's the hair."

Kakashi blinked. "You think? I guess my hair is a bit…noticeable, isn't it?" He admitted. Naruto nodded, taking a sip of more ramen. Kakashi furrowed his brow and messed with his hair. Naruto frowned. "If you start wearing a hood or headband or something I will force you to stop."

Kakashi looked at him in amusement. "I'm serious! Nobody knows what your face looks like. The only reason people know who you are is because of your hair and your Icha Icha books."

Naruto finished his soup and continued the rant. "I mean, if you start covering your hair nobody will be able to identify out anymore. You might as well as go back to being an Anbu! And since nobody will know who you are, nobody will talk to you. Then you'll be all alone and pakkun will move in with you out of pity. Then he'll have the other summoning dogs move in, so you'll be like an old cat lady but with _dogs-_"

"I'm surprised you care this much." Kakashi interrupted, making Naruto abruptly turn to him. "Of course I care, I…" He stopped himself before he said something he wasn't ready to say.

"You…what?" Kakashi asked. Naruto turned back to his empty ramen bowl, messing with stray noodles. "I just...I really care." He whispered, mentally kicking himself. _'I just really care'? Why did I say that? Of all things I had to say that. I could have at least said he was important to me or something. Now he's going to 'look underneath the underneath.'_

"I've got to go." He muttered, standing up to leave. He realised it was quite dark and that they'd been sitting at the ramen stand for longer than a few minutes. _Geese. That means we just sat there, not doing anything, for an hour._

**_It was painful to watch._**

_Shut up. _He growled gloomily. **_Listen._** Was the reply. Sure enough, he heard footsteps behind him, as if someone was running. _Who in their right mind would mug a ninja?_

"Naruto! Wait!" Kakashi's voice called from behind him. He turned, surprised. Kakashi caught up with him, not directly looking at his face. "Uh, so…I just remembered I need a place to stay. Can I spent the night?"

~.~.~

Ooooh, I left a cliff hanger! Thanks for the reviews and favorites, you people rock! I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. What do you think should happen? Constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed :)


	4. Chapter 4

I've been updating pretty fast, haven't I? Yesterday I didn't because my grandfather fell and broke his hip, but today there is another chapter, as he is going to be ok! I figure that since it bothers me when people don't update, I don't want to do that myself unless I have to. So I'll try to keep updating fast! Hope you like it!

***** P.S. Thank you VampireDoll666 and Darkhuntressxir for commenting! You are the only people who have actually left comments, lol so thanks! *****

Kakashi felt like a creep. No, worse than that. He felt like a pedo. The curiosity of Naruto's unfinished sentence made him spew random crap about his house being renovated (If you counted Genma throwing a party in his apartment, bound to leave mounds of trash, as a renovation) and that he had nowhere to stay. What was worse was the fact that Naruto agreed without a single thought.

So here he was, in Naruto's apartment, borrowing clothes Iruka bought him (thinking he would come to appreciate more black and grow a foot) that he didn't want, watching TV on the couch. He wanted to Chidori himself in the face, he felt so guilty. Poor innocent little Naruto couldn't possibly know what Kakashi was thinking about him at the moment.

He watched Naruto pour tea into a mug then walk back over to him. "Jasmine." He said, sitting on the couch. Kakashi stiffened, trying not to stare at the boy. Instead of the usual clothes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants with symbols going down the side of his left leg.

"What does that mean?" he asked, pointing to the symbols. Naruto looked down at them for a moment. "Uh…it's a brand name. I got these pants during my three years with Jiraiya. We visited a place where the spoke a different language and had a completely different alphabet!" He exclaimed, grinning widely.

"These people lived beyond the land of Iron, near lots of marshes. The trees were _huge_, stretching so far up even Gamabunta couldn't see above them! There was lots of ponds and lakes filled with grass, so they looked like you could walk on them but you can't. The water was surprisingly deep too. Sometimes I would fall in and have to _swim_ to get back to the surface."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "What did you do there?"

"Well, we really just tried to get information about other places. See how people lived outside of Konoha, you know? I mean, it's not like Suna is the only city in the dessert, let alone the only dessert we came across. We would mix their training into ours, which was cool. There was this one group of people who had the most amazing way of fighting; it was like watching a dance." He said, staring off into space. "I would love to go back one day. I made a lot of friends I still keep in touch with."

Kakashi frowned. "You said you didn't only train after you…your dare. What was that supposed to mean?"

Naruto squirmed a little. "Uh, well I had a few…partners while I was on my trip. I mean, I went on a couple of dates and stuff, but I never really stayed with them long. I was on the move, so nothing stuck." He admitted, going red.

"Uh huh." Kakashi said, wondering why he was feeling annoyed by that. "Do you still keep in touch with them?" _Shut up! Don't ask him that!_

Much to his dismay, Naruto laughed. "Yeah! We're great friends now. There was this one girl that things just didn't work out with romantically, but we still talk. She's pretty cool. She was one of the people that did the dance-like fighting."

Kakashi's frown deepened. "Wait, so how many people are we talking about here?" Naruto shrugged. "Only, like four or five. The rest are just friends." He didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, which is it? Four or five?" Kakashi asked, watching Naruto flipping through channels on the TV.

"Uh, Five I guess."

"You guess?"

Naruto shrugged, not really paying attention to the questions he was asking. "Uh…I don't know if one really counts." He finally replied. "What do you mean?" _I sound like a jealous boyfriend! _Kakashi thought, not really expecting an answer. Naruto snorted. "I'm not really sure if constant messing around is considered 'dating'."

Seeming to realize what he said, he went bright red and stopped flipping through channels. "That's not what I meant. We didn't really mess around…I mean…she was pretty, but nothing really ever…well…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and stole the remote. "It's fine." Naruto sighed in relief. "Is she the one you like?"

Naruto stared at him, mouth open. "Huh?"

"You like her, right? That's what Sakura and everyone else knows that I don't know? You liked this girl and now that the war's over, you want to see her, right?"

Naruto put his cup of tea down and just…stared. "Close, but no." Kakashi forced himself not to say anything. "I like someone, but I'm probably the polar opposite of what they like." He whispered, looking back at the TV. Kakashi's chest stung. He scratched the back of his head and tried not to look disappointed.

"I'm sure you're not all that far off." Kakashi whispered. Naruto shook his head. "Trust me, this person would be quite surprised to know I liked them."

Kakashi snorted. "Everyone loves you Naruto, I think they'd probably like you" Naruto turned his whole body twords him, his feet brushing against Kakashi's leg.

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Everyone?"

He nodded again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kakashi closed his eyes, leaning back. "Would you?" The whisper barely caught his ears. He thought about the question. _Of course I would. The problem is whether you're seriously asking or just asking for the fun of it. _

"Yeah." He blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn't dare turn to the younger boy. Just listened to the TV drone about the latest news. Soft snoring filled his ears and he deflated. _He's sleeping. He didn't even hear me._

He smirked and ruffled the blonde's hair, placing his tea on the floor. He pulled his headband over both of his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

~.~.~

Naruto was trying not to cry. He picked up the empty tea cups and placed them in the sink, thinking about what happened when they woke up that morning. He'd woken up first and gone to the kitchen for some breakfast. He felt horribly embarrassed about the whole debacle the night before.

"God, I want to go on a month long mission and just forget." He whispered, walking grabbing some cereal. He walked over the couch and sat down, trying not to wake the man…which, of course, didn't work.

Kakashi fixed his Hitai ate back to covering only one eye and stared watched Naruto suspiciously. "…Hi?" Naruto whispered, not feeling like eating cereal anymore. They silently watched the TV, not looking at each other. Unable to help it, Naruto's cheeks warmed as he snuck peeks at the man.

"Listen, I-"

"Ok, so-" They both said at the same time after two hours of fashion TV Ino would probably love.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto, allowing him to go first. "Sorry." He simply stated. "Sorry for asking you such a weird question. I was feeling kind of down and I wasn't thinking-"

"Yeah, it's fine." Kakashi interrupted. "When I said I would, of course I wasn't meaning anything behind it. I just meant you're a nice person and that everyone loves you. You're you; Konoha's super optimistic, orange loving, future Hokage, number one knuckleheaded ninja! People adore you. You're a great person. I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable. I'm your teacher and you're a kid who's got a crush on some girl. I wasn't helping."

Naruto didn't say anything. "Naruto?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. A huge lump formed in Naruto's throat. _He thinks I'm a kid!_

_**Ouch. Sorry, kit. That's…harsh.**_

****_Shut up!_

Naruto didn't say anything out of fear he'd show he was more bothered by the answer than Kakashi thought. "Naruto?" Kakashi repeated. Naruto shook his head. "Go." He choked.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked, looking completely confused. Naruto rushed past him and opened the door. "I have to do things. Please leave."

Kakashi looked at the door, then at Naruto. "Uh, did I offend you?"

"Get. Out." He hissed, eyes going red. Kakashi flinched and slowly walked out. Naruto slammed the door shut, rushed to get Kakashi's clothes, opened the door and threw the clothes at the back of his head.

"Are you mad?" He called, but Naruto glared. "No, I'm just an immature knuckleheaded ninja kid."

"Sorry!" Kakashi yelled, knocking on the now closed door. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I was trying to make you realize that the girl will come around!"

Naruto pursed his lips and opened the door. "There is no girl."

"Huh?"

"There's no girl! It's a GUY!"

Kakashi's eye widened impressively. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.' You know what else? It's not just a guy. I's a guy who apparently thinks I'm a KID!" He growled, pushing Kakashi further away from his door. "If you so much as touch this door, I will _bite_ you!" He hissed, slamming the door shut.

It was safe to assume Kakashi got the idea.

Thinking about it made his face go red and tears fill his eyes all over again. Suddenly, knocking on his door interrupted his self-pity fest. He suspiciously looked out the peep hole, surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura.

He scrubbed at his eyes and opened the door. "Hey, I just saw Kakashi walking around looking like a completely confused zombie. What. Did. You. Do."

Sasuke walked through the door. "The dobe probably screwed up." He teased, sitting on the couch. Sakura closed the door behind her and sat next to him.

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Haha, yeah. Actually…uh…I…" His voice choked up and tears slid down his face. Sasuke leaned forward, furrowing his eyebrows, and Sakura jumped up. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He calmly told her what happened, starting at the dinner which made them laugh. When he finished Sakura hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, that sucks! Gosh, I feel horrible for you!" Naruto wiped at his cheeks and Sasuke frowned. "Dobe. That's…hard." He tried to console his friend. Sasuke awkwardly patted his shoulder, then snatched his hand away as if he was going to sizzle from the touch. It made Naruto laugh.

"It's alright. As long as we don't tell Tsunade or Jiraiya. I think I'll be fine." He assured them.

"You know, I just don't get it. He always looked at you…I mean, I just thought…" Sakura trailed off. Sasuke sighed.

"I have no idea why, but I have noticed he seemed to be taking an interest in you."

Naruto glared. "The jerk. He practically said I was too young for him. God, he thought I was crushing on a girl. I don't even like girls!"

Sakura thought about the statement. "Sasuke doesn't like girls and he's not gay."

Naruto glared at the black haired boy. "But he's Sasuke. He likes girls, he just has too much 'class' to go drooling about them and stuff. Plus he hasn't found a girl that hasn't been obsessed with his looks. He'll probably just restore his clan by asexually reproducing."

Sakura laughed at the comment, but Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Hn." He protested. Or, at least, Naruto suspected it was a protest, since Sasuke never really explained what that meant. Sakura's smile faded away and she bit her lip. "Do you want us to give a believable excuse for training on Monday?"

"I'm fine." He lied.

He thought about the next few days. They didn't have training on weekends, and today was Friday. Normally, Kakashi would be found reading on a bench somewhere, or in his apartment. He was sure he could get over it and be ok by Monday…couldn't he? It wouldn't be too hard, right? He'd just have to not think about it, like he did with every other thing that made his mood hit rock bottom. So he'd be fine…right?

~.~.~

Naruto was not going to be fine. In fact, he was sure he was about to throw up from the butterflies attempting backflips in his stomach. Kakashi had returned. At first, he just ignored the man, not wanting to hear rejection. He ate his cup ramen and sipped some ice water. More knocking.

He turned up the TV. More knocking. He blasted his music. Complaints from the neighbors, and more nocking. Kakashi began calling Naruto's name, insisting to come inside and talk. Sick of the noise, he decided to go to bed early.

Even with the doors closed, the noise rang in his hears, begging for him to respond. He pulled on some non-sleep wear, hesitantly walking twords the door.

"Please! Please just open the door! I want to talk! Open up!" Muffled calls came through the door. Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door. Kakashi stumbled through, as if he'd been leaning on it, and hurriedly shut the door before Naruto could change his mind.

They stared at each other and Naruto felt a jolt in his chest. _God, he's going to reject me. I can't do this._

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Are you going to say anything?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "What am I supposed to say?" He asked. He looked at the silver haired man, surprised to see him sweating profusely. "Why the hell are you sweating like a pig?"

"It's really hot out there."

Naruto nodded, trying to think of an excuse to escape from their conversation. "Ok, go take a shower or something. You can borrow more clothes Iruka bought me."

"How many did he get you?" Kakashi joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Naruto backed away from him and shrugged. "Only two sets. Go take a shower."

Kakashi left and Naruto began cleaning his bedroom to find the other clothes. Then he saw it. The horribly embarrassing whale-cat-seal cap thing he mysteriously lost when he was thirteen. "Why the _fuck_ does it have to show up _now_!?" He growled, trying to think of what to do with the thing.

The thought of Kakashi seeing it made his face go red. He would think he was even more of a child than ever. He summoned one of the smaller toads. "Naruto," the toad scolded, "you know you're not supposed to summon us unless you need to."

"I do need to."

"I don't see any ninja attacking." The toad complained.

"Please get rid of this thing." He begged, holding up the hat.

"…What _is _that?"

"A sleeping cap."

The sound of water turning off made him panic. "Please, get rid of it. Just…take it back with you!"

The toad smiled evilly. "Ooooh, I see. You don't want the person in the shower to see this thing, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Worried what they'll think?"

_"Quiet!"_

"Concerned they'll think you have some kind of weird cat fetish, huh?"

"_GET RID OF THE CAP!" _Naruto screeched, making the toad jump. "Ok, ok." The toad muttered, taking it and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Kakashi called form the bathroom. "Yeah. I just…yeah."

Soon enough, whale cap gone and Kakashi dressed, they sat on the couch. Naruto turned to turn on the TV, but Kakashi stopped him. "No, you'll just ignore me."

Naruto gulped. "I want to talk about this."

"Just reject me already, ok?" Naruto begged, feeling the tears coming again. "Huh?"

"I know you think I'm a kid still, so just reject me."

Kakashi sighed and leaned back. "That's not what I was going to do." Naruto turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've kind of been really confused lately." When Naruto didn't say anything he continued. "I mean, your dad was my teacher. I was your teacher. We're eight years apart…" He trailed off. Naruto glared at him.

"What?"

"You're _not_ making this easy on me, dragging this out to be a speech."

Kakashi sighed. "Listen Naruto, I stopped thinking of you as a kid the second you came back from Jiraiya. I stopped thinking of you as a student the second you defeated Pein. And I stopped thinking of you as just a friend the second you rushed to help people when the war ended." He whispered, looking him dead in the eyes.

Naruto shivered. How he found the sight of silver hair and one eye attractive he didn't know. "Then what do you think of me? Why did you call me a kid and say you were my teacher?" He asked.

Kakashi didn't answer. He leaned forward, looking him dead in the eyes. "Because I thought that's how you felt! I thought you just saw me as that old guy who happens to be your ex-teacher!" He finally admitted.

"Well, I've been thinking you thought I was your childish ex-student!" Naruto hissed. They stared at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh, God we were so off."

"You have no idea how long I've been feeling like some creep!"

The corners of Naruto's mouth twitched up and he leaned forward. "You haven't told me what you really think of me." He baited, even though he was 99% sure he knew the answer to that question. Instead of leaning forward as well, Kakashi leaned back. "You don't need to ask that. It's pretty clear." He said, turning the TV on.

_That it?_ Naruto thought. _Nothing else? This is all that's gonna happen?_ Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, then turned back to Naruto. "So when you said you had about four or five people you were with…were they guys?"

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend." Kakashi didn't reply to that. Naruto laughed lightly then finally answered the question. "Uh, there were two girls and three guys."

Kakashi nodded, as if that's what he expected. "Are you new to this or something?" Naruto asked, hitting the bull's-eye. "You are, aren't you?" Kakashi stiffened, looking uncomfortable. "I've been with other people but I've never done anything serious. There was one person but she gave up on me after I wouldn't show her my face after a few days."

Naruto smiled. "Would you show _me_ your face?" Kakashi turned to him, surprised. He didn't answer, and for a second Naruto's heard deflated. Then Kakashi removed his headband and placed it on his lap. His hair had an indent where the headband had been, and Naruto reached up to fix it.

"Nobody's seen my face since my dad died."

"I know."

"I look a lot like my dad."

"Ok."

"I might have wrinkles and a huge mustache." Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Please don't." That made Kakashi chuckled. He reached up to remove the mask, then Naruto grabbed his hand. "I swear, it you have a second mask underneath like last time…" He warned. Kakashi shook his head. "That was a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny." Naruto whispered, pulling Kakashi's hand down, taking the mask off. Finally, the mask came off and Kakashi took a deep breath, as if the mask had made it difficult to breathe. Naruto looked at him carefully in confusion. _Wait…what?_

~.~.~

Another cliffhanger! Don't worry, they'll eventually kiss. I am planning for the next chapter to be the last one, but we'll see. Comments and reviews are welcome! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I've had this planned out in my head for a while now. Like, since the first chapter. This is the last chapter! It didn't seem like something you could drag on for too long, so I decided to end it short and sweet. It's been fun! :)

~.~.~

Naruto had no idea how to react to Kakashi's face. The man was really, really handsome! Naruto had never wanted to just stare at a face before, which was exactly what he did before blurting something out about Kakashi being hot when he asked. Kakashi's cheeks went a bit pink and he smiled. He admitted something about Genma and a party, and left after apologizing for being an inconvenience.

Having no idea what to do now that he had the day off, and Kakashi wasn't with him, he shrugged some clothes on and decided to go on a walk. It was grey and foggy out, as if it were about to rain. Not many people were walking along the streets, even though it was a relatively calm day. The few people who were walking were holding grocery bags and umbrellas. _I wonder what we are now._ He wondered, thinking about the silver haired man who plagued his mind.

**_Ask him, smart one._** Came the lovely voice from the back of his head. _Do you enjoy responding to my thoughts that weren't directed to you?_

_**Yeah. Keeps me busy. **_

Naruto rolled his eyes, not liking the amused tone Kurama spoke to him in. "Oi, Naruto!" A voice called out to him. He turned to see Kiba and his horse-sized best friend running twords him at full speed. His eye twitched when he saw Sai behind them. _Oh, God no._ He thought, wishing he knew an invisibility jutsu.

"So Naruto, I heard you like a certain silver haired shinobi!" Sai said, smiling his creepy smile. "Sai…please…stop. Your fake smiles are not pleasant." Naruto bluntly asked, making Sai smile for real…which wasn't as bad.

"It makes sense," Sai said, continuing the topic of Naruto's crush, "Seeing you're a dickless little guy, you would not be able to fulfil the needs of any woman." Sai kindly stated, making Naruto go red. Kiba groaned. "Ok, that's enough. I don't want images of Naruto on the bottom for the rest of my life."

Naruto blushed harder. "Shut. Up. And I'm not dickless!" He shouted at Sai, only making the boy smirk. "Uh huh. I don't believe that. I think you're missing a couple of inches for it to be considered a dick, Naruto."

Naruto was about to tell Sai was he was going to be missing when Shikamaru lazily walked over. "I hope you don't kill Kakashi with all of your energy." He said, then continued staring at the clouds and walking. "The clouds just aren't the same on days like today." He said to nobody in particular.

Naruto closed his eyes and continued walking, waving bye to the others. He soon found himself climbing up to the fourth's head once again, only much slower this time. The rocks were cold from the lack of sun beating down on them, and there were little pieces of weeds from when Kakashi was messing with them.

"Can't believe they're still here." He chuckled, taking the pieces and arranging them into random words.

"I water card?" Kakashi's voice came from behind him, reading what he wrote. He turned to him, wondering how long he had been there. "You weren't home, so I had to go find you. Sai said something about you-"

"I don't want to hear it." Naruto interrupted, holding up a hand. "He's so annoying."

Kakashi laughed and sat next to Naruto, looking at his words. "What are you doing?" Naruto shrugged. "Just making random words out of the weeds you tortured."

"Ahhh, my interrogation technique practice." He said, making Naruto stop and look at him. "What a horrible thought."

"Yeah, that was a bad joke." Kakashi admitted, mentally kicking himself. Naruto sighed, looking out on the village. "The place is so peaceful today. Everyone's inside probably drinking hot tea and watching moves on the couch."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kakashi whispered, pulling Naruto closer to him. Naruto poked Kakashi's masked cheek with his index finger. "You don't have to wear that thing in my presence anymore. I've already seen your face."

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't want anyone else to see." Naruto got an idea and forward, pressing his lips against Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, a sharp pain on his cheek made him jump. "Ouch, what the hell are you doing!?"

Naruto flushed and looked away. He was trying to take Kakashi's mask off…but it was thinner than he expected and ended up biting his cheek. _Oh God, I can't believe I just did that._ Kakashi looked at him through a narrowed eye and sighed. "You trying to take my skin off now?"

Naruto shook his head, horribly embarrassed. Kakashi shook his head, pulling the mask down slightly, reveling a red mark on his cheek. Kakashi rubbed his cheek and was about to say something when Naruto leaned forward.

"Sorry." He said, making sure he didn't cut him. He licked his thumb and rubbed at the mark, feeling like an idiot. Kakashi smiled, puling Naruto closer to him again, so their noses were brushing. "It felt like you pinched me." He said, looking Naruto in the eyes. Naruto's breath shortened and hit bottom lip trembled slightly. "I bit you." He blurted out, making Kakashi's face screw up in confusion. "What?" Naruto blinked, not sure how to explain what he had been trying to do. Kakashi smiled at the look on his face. "Nevermind, I don't really care anymore." He whispered, closing the space between them.

Lips brushed Naruto's and he immediently responded, kissing Kakashi back. It was short, sweet, and tasted like cloth because of Kakashi's mask. Kakashi cupped Naruto's face in his hands and pulled the mask off his face, pulling him into another kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, deepening the kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them apart, and Kakashi pulled his mask up again. Jiraiya smiled evilly. "I'm telling Tsunade." He said, making Naruto scratch his head in confusion. "What?"

"I'm going to tell Tsunade! Payback for telling her I liked her!" Jiraiya said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"But you do like her. And I don't care if you tell her you saw us kissing." Naruto countered, making Jiraiya sputter. "I…no….she…I don't like her!"

Naruto watched the pervert walk climb down the mountain, re-thinking his feelings for the Hokage. "So…what is this?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the two of them when Jiraiya was finally out of sight.

"Huh?"

"What is this? What are we?" Naruto asked, turning to him. Kakashi shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "I guess we're…together." He said awkwardly. "You ok with that?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged, speaking in a casual tone. "Hey," He asked looking over the edge of the mountain, "is it ok if I kiss you again?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Ye-" He was interrupted by a pair of lips softly covering his own. Naruto pulled the mask back down, deepening their kiss again as they slowly slipped off in their own little world.

~.~.~

"Ok, Naruto. I dare you to kiss Kakashi again!" Kiba yelled, getting high fives from the others. Naruto smirked. He hadn't told them that he and Kakashi had been together for a month now, and had kissed more times than he could count. Jiraiya had apparently been too focused on his newfound crush on Tsunade to tell anyone. He had the persistence of Gai and Rock Lee, trying to convince her to go on a date with him.

Kiba listed the same rules he did last time; it has to be a real kiss, longer than a few seconds, not a peck on the lips, and that they'd tell him when to stop. Ino and Sakura squealed about how they were cute together and he needed a push in the right direction.

They pointed to Kakashi waiting at Ichiraku's ramen stand, which was where Naruto was supposed to meet him for their date in a few minutes, and shoved him in his direction. Naruto turned to them, amused to see them trying to look like normal citizens. Hinata was nodding her head for him to go, and Sasuke was smirking as if he thought Naruto wouldn't really do it.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi. "Oh, you're early." He said, getting a look from Naruto. "I'm early? I think it's amazing you're early." Kakashi laughed. "They dared me again." Naruto said, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah? You think we should tell them?" Naruto shrugged and pulled Kakashi's mask down for a real kiss. Kakashi's arm pulled him closer and it took everything Naruto had not to let the kiss get out of control on a public street.

Naruto licked parted his lips slightly, tossing the 'stay appropriate while kissing in public' thought out of his head. Suddenly a yelp broke them apart. Ayame was holding a half empty bowl of ramen that had spilled into the floor. Her face was bright red. "Whoa. I didn't think…I mean…you two…" She trailed off, ducking under the counter to clean up the mess.

Sakura and Ino rushed over to them, mouth agape. "I can't believe that just happened!" Ino screeched. Kiba ran over. "Dude, that was…" He said, as if he didn't know what to say, since he wasn't gay. Sasuke smirked. "Dobe. I knew you were hiding something."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well…we've been together for a while now, so…"

"This is a date." Kakashi said. They looked between them, smiling. "You two are really cute together." Sakura cooed. "I'm happy for you two." Kakashi smiled through his mask, his eye making a familiar 'u' shape.

"That's nice and all, but this is a date." Kakashi repeated. They got the picture and nodded, apologizing and leaving.

"You two are so cute!" Ayame said, giving them both new bowls of ramen. "I knew you'd get together eventually. You were both so dense about each other's feelings!" She giggled, backing away.

Naruto smiled, looking at Kakashi. "Oi! Naruto!" Ino and Sakura called from further up the street. He turned to them in confusion. "What!?"

"We can't wait to tell everyone!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Kakashi's hand, chasing after the two girls. "SAKRUA-BAKA!"

~.~.~

**I MAY WRITE ANOTHER STORY (KAKANARU). READ BELOW FOR MORE INFORMATION.**

Ok, so that's it! I had fun writing this! Lol, my mom was giving me looks while I was writing the part where Naruto tried to be sexy and take the mask off with his teeth. I couldn't stop laughing! So what did you think? Was it good? Was is bad? What do I need to work on when it comes to my writing? Tell me in the comments! Reviews and comments are welcomed! :)

**THIS IS THE THING I WANETD YOU TO READ - **Ok, so I was thinking about writing another Kakanaru fic. This one would take place in our world, not the ninja world.

**Summary:** Forced to go to therapy sessions to overcome his dark past, Naruto tries to keep that side of his life a secret from his friends. But juggling school, therapy, and a job becomes difficult when his therapist makes him join classes with some strange silver haired man, claiming their lives are 'connected.' Oh what a joy.

**DON'T STOP THERE. KEEP READING. JUST STAY WITH ME, LOL )**

I'm still working on the summary but what do you think? If I were to write this one, it will be much longer. Definitely around the 20+ chapter range. I'm also trying to work on making my chapters longer, which is why I need to know people's thoughts about this. It would basically be about how Naruto had a hard life, and he now has to see Tsunade for therapy. He doesn't like to talk about his past, so when Tsunade realizes Kakashi, another patient, has a similar story to Naruto's and that their lives are connected, she decides to have them heal each other. The problem with this set up, is that is causes the bad of Naruto and Kakashi's pasts to literally come crawling back to the present, and he has to start talking or people will get hurt. So what do you think? Should I do it? I would still update fast like I have been. Please tell me in the comments! :)


End file.
